In the case of conventional automobile headlights, there have been headlight assemblies composed of a downward headlight for short distance on the left and an upward headlight for long distance on the right, and a headlight with two types of built-in filaments in an electric bulb for use as one headlight designed to throw a light upward and downward.
Either of these two conventional automobile headlights is fixedly installed in its housing and adjustable only upward and downward, whether it is adjusted by human power or automatically by sensing the illumination of an automobile coming in the opposite direction in an electronic way.
Even when such conventional headlights direct the light downward, it is impossible for it to direct the light on the ground close to a front side of the vehicle due to its fixed degrees of irradiation angle.
The present invention aims to provide a headlight which can quickly throw a light in the direction to which the automobile turns by adjusting its irradiation angle from side to side and can also throw a light on the ground just thereunder when the automobile arrives at the top of a slope by setting its irradiation angle extremely downward.